Axis-Allied Sphere
!}} '''NOTE: Chao101 has officially left the Axis-Allied Sphere. Adminship is now offered, just contact Chao.'. The Axis-Allied Sphere (also referred as AAS) is a term used for roleplaying players that roleplay however in a roleplaying sense. The main features of the AAbuttS was that the major world powers collapse by the year 2012 (to co-relate with the creation of the Sphere) and a few other nations. The AAS is almost 6 months old, granted with only 4 members, and we offer YOU to join us. List of Player-Made Countries Hispanic Republic (chao101) Ampersand (Compassmaker) The Mexicasian Republic (User:Steveruler2) Cloudshy (LoganYeo) List of the "Dissolved States" Claimed Land This List shows the land claimed by Members of the AS. (by Ampersand) Majority of (by Ampersand) Western (by Ampersand) (by The Mexicasian Republic) North Africa (by Cloudshy) List of Countries This list shows the land unclaimed by Members of the AAS. Unclaimed dependencies or territories whether disputed or undisputed are not listed. A * * * *Ampersand (Compassmaker) * * * B * * * * * * * * * * * C * * * * * *Cloudshy (LoganYeo) * * * * * * * * D * * * * E * * * * * * F * G * * * * *Greater Korean Republic * * * * * * H * * I * * * * J * * K * * * * * L * * * * * * * M * * * * * * * * * * * * * N * * * * * * * * * O * P * * Q * R * * S * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * T * * *The Mexicasian Republic (User:Steveruler2) * * * * * * * U * * * * * * V * * Y * Z * * History See HIstory of Axis Sphere The Axis-Allied Sphere follows everything that happens until the 1990s with the collapse of the . So basically, after the collapse of the Soviet Union, Russia formed an unstable government, similar to the USSR, that wasn't able to feed its entire population. Putin became the president, promising to bring Russia to its former glory, but instead formed a military dictatorship. So it simply collapsed by an economic failure, while its brother states (from the USSR) were able to handle their countries. With China, after the collapse of the Soviet Union, the people were tired of China taking state-control with everything in what they buy from. China then invaded Taiwan, which worsened relations with the United States, and in a few months, annexed all of the political divisions of taiwan. But with no military to keep control with mainland China, the people rebelled, and china wasn't able to keep control, and nationalists formed the Republic of Tibet (which was an unrecognized state). Just after that, the Chinese Government collapsed in 1998. Here in the United States comes a different story which starts after 1998. After the Chinese Government collapsed, the U.S went into an economic turndown. The Americans weren't able to import simple stuff that the Chinese made, which made the population angry. After George W. Bush took office, the United States was already turning into a devastating country. Terrorists from Al-Qaeda hijacked airplanes and crashed into New York, Washington, and Pennsylvania. With the invasion of Afghanistan, the US government started to turn to state-controlled exports to solve its problem. Then in 2006, the United States invaded Iraq and started the Iraqi War. This damaged the US military badly, and with no support from the government and state-controlled items, Americans rebelled, and the States of Arizona and New Mexico succeeded, causing the American Secessionist Crisis. The US withdrew from the Countries of Iraq and Afghanistan and fought the rebels. Although they won the war, the United States could not handle the other problems going on, causing it to collapse. Roleplaying Procedure and Rules The Axis-Allied Sphere functions as most roleplay in general although the majority of events are often scheduled ahead of time and deliberated by the members of the Axis-Allied Sphere. The schedule often sets dates for roleplaying events to occur and the schedule is frequently updated or when deem fit by the general majority (even though were stuck with 4 members). Scheduled roleplay is usually done for a chronology of major events and real-time roleplay are events that were not originally debated. Real-time roleplay are usually include but not limited to: terrorist attacks, coups, minor events (such as a national passed law or elections), and declarations of war. Some of these named events are generally announced ahead of time or the events that lead to it are explained through a flashback or introduction. The members of the AS aims to coordinate and establish a common history among all countries. The general body also deliberates on how to modify new or applying members to the Sphere to prevent any contradicting areas such as geography or history. Members are limited to having 4 nations (and can only use 1 of the "challenge countries") If you are part of any other nation role-playing community, then you must leave that community before joining us, as we do not want to have a role-playing issue in our community. The Admin of the AAS is Commpassmaker. You must contact him if you want to join. All of the countries are free to claim except for Northern Austrailia, and Papua New Guinea , however you'll have to make a story on how your country succeeded from it. We accept "Face-claiming" in our Sphere. In fact it is encouraged that you do so in order to keep track of who's who. No nation can be bigger than 5,000,000 Square Miles (Discounting Russia) ''If a member does not have a nation in the CN wiki, then they MUST pick one of the "challenge countries". About The Countries 'Ampersand' ''Ampersand is a semi-presidential republic located in Christmas Island, a remote island in between Indonesia and Australia. Its population is about 10000. Immigrants are usually coming from South and Southeast Asia. A former territory of Australia, it went under Indonesian-Australian Joint Trusteeship, and gained independence in 2012. The political stance of the government is mostly neutral with slightly leaning right. It is the leader of NNC. Alliances Alliance in Axis-Allied Sphere is listed in this section. There are currently 3 alliances as of October 5th, 2012, and they have different ideas, goals, members, and Western Economic Supreme Treaty The Star Treaties and Recognitions or STAR , also called the Star Alliance, is an intergovernmental military and economic alliance which was created on 4 July 2010. The organization constitutes a system of collective defence whereby its member states agree to mutual defense in response to an attack by any external party. STARS's headquarters are in New York City, USA, one of the 4 member states across at The Americas and Europe. An additional 4 countries participate in STAR's Partnership for Peace. The combined military spending of all STAR members constitutes over 70% of the world's defence spending. It is thought to be the successor of NATO. Eastern Alliance Socialist Treaty The Unified Foreign Organization, more commonly referred to as the Ufo, is a mutual defense treaty and military alliance between 4 states of Asia, Iran, China, Laos, and Mongolia. The Alliance is based on the protection of China's allies, and Defending High Taxes . The UFO is a military alliance. As new countries were being established, China wanted to control those countries by forming a government like the Chinese. Iran, despite being a islamic theocratic state, formed an alliance with China, supporting the new governments (because they were not that friendly with the U.S government), and formed the UFO. The UFO opposes the Star Treaties and Recognitions and has since been trying to make severe sanctions against the Star Alliance. Neutral Nation Commonwealth Neutral Nation Commonwealth, or NNC, is third intergovernmental military, economic, and political alliance created in October 2011. It is promotes cooperation and peace, and its stance to STAR and UFO remains neutral. Challenges Challenges exists in Axis-Allied Sphere. They are to "challenge" players and to those who don't have a cybernation, and each have varying degrees of difficulty. Choose your country wisely (or be a daredevil and choose an extreme path). *Algeria: Political Economic Repair your Economy and Citizen Happiness If you are the leader of Algeria, then the citizens hate you; you are the dictator of the country. During your dictatorship, you made numerous mistakes and the economy of Algeria is in dire situation. Make citizens happy and revive the economy. *Cuba: Political Economic Make your citizens happy or stay friendly to the U.S Cuba has robust economy and adequate military. However, you should remind yourself this. Cuba is a satellite state of the U.S. You can remain as a satellite which will trigger nationalist movement all around your country. You can also choose not to be satellite anymore, which will make citizens happy, but terrible relationship with U.S. and possible military intervention. *Egypt: Political Economic Repair your Economy and Citizen Happiness with the United States Egypt is also similar to that of Algeria. However, Uncle Sam is backing you unlike Algeria which is isolated. So it really depends on you to either lavishly decorate your house or to feed the citizens. *Japan: Political Diplomatic Convince Korean-Japanese citizens to return to Japan Some of your citizens are leaving Japan to live in the Greater Korean Republic (The Same Country that claims to own Taiwan) because of its economy and its chance for more jobs. Korea also has a more Democratic government then this country. You must find a way to get your citizens to come back to Japan by anyway, weather by going to war with the GKR, or offering a new policy to make your citizens come back. '''CREATE YOUR OWN CHALLENGE AND ADD IT HERE *coming soon Category:List of Spheres Category:Axis Sphere